Au menu, gratin d'Evergreen et soufflé d'Elfman
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: [Elfever week 2015] Mettre à l'honneur le mage de Take Over et la fée, c'est le but de cette EverElf week. De ce dimanche à samedi prochain, chaque jour un nouveau thème, un nouvel OS. Des rires, des larmes, du n'importe quoi et… de la salade. (si, si, j'insiste) Voici mon EverElf week 2015 ! Jour 06 - thème : chaleur
1. Jour 01 - Entrée estivale (coeur)

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Merci d'être présent pour ce premier jour de la EverElf week 2015 ! (je persiste à dire EverElf... ElfEver, je trouve ça moche) En ce dimanche 31 mai, le thème est "cœur"... Vaste sujet, me diriez-vous... (et encore, le reste de la semaine est hypra gratiné)

Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, (miam) je souhaiterais signaler deux trois p'tites choses.  
De UN! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du grand unique et inestimable Hiro Mashima.  
De DEUX ! La EverElf week, c'est tout un noyau de fans. Si ça vous intéresse d'en avoir encore plus et davantage, n'hésitez pas à aller flâner sur google. Sur FFnet, elle a plutôt lieu sur le fandom anglais, mais je peux vous citer des noms comme **Ishandra** ou **JnjlenSkinjbir** , qui partageront leurs textes ici-même. (du moins, je l'espère... ça leur mettra la pression comme ça)  
De TROIS ! Je suis absolument allumée de la cafetière ! Et pour ceux qui me connaissent, ils savent à quel point je suis méchaaaante avec mes couples préférés. DONC ! Ne vous attendez pas à du grand amour tout rose et pailleté, pas de guimauve moelleuse et parfumée. Juste, du Zuzu soufflé et gratiné ! C'est déjà pas mal.  
Oh, et j'allais oublier... De QUATRE ! Je suis actuellement en pleine fixation sur la bouffe (n'essayer pas de trouver pourquoi, je ne suis ni au régime, ni quoi que soit qui pourrait m'influencer d'une quelconque manière) et du coup, j'en ai fait ma ligne de conduite pour toute cette semaine d'OS. Si, si, je vous assure que c'est vrai. On va parler mangeaille touuuuute la semaine ! Alors, ne lisez pas si vous avez les crocs. Simple conseil d'amie. Et pour ceux qui suivent "Black Jack", je vous assure que vous allez vite vous en rendre compte, de cette fixation pour la nourriture... sans vous spoiler.

Bref ! Sur ces joyeuses notes qui vous ont mis, je l'espère, l'eau à la bouche, voici donc le premier jour de cette EverElf week !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Au menu, gratin d'Evergreeen et soufflé d'Elfman**

 **Jour 1 - Entrée estivale (cœur)**

 **.**

Bixrow le regarde fixement. Derrière son casque, pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour savoir que le mage de possession humaine est perturbé… Voire même, pas très content. Elfman avale bruyamment sa salive en repassant rapidement dans sa tête les évènements des derniers jours. Assis sur sa petite chaise dans un coin de la guilde, le seul représentant masculin de la lignée Strauss tente de se faire le plus petit du monde. Et vous savez autant que moi à quel point c'est complexe, surtout pour lui. Elfman Strauss est donc en train de réfléchir.

Dans les dernières semaines, il n'a rien fait de notable, rien de particulier. Il est parti en mission avec les Shadow Gear pendant trois jours et en revenant, il s'est littéralement fait embarquer par Lisanna dans une autre mission, absolument cool, qui a été réglée en une journée. Il avait également participé à une petite bataille à la guilde mais, il n'avait fait de mal à personne, il le jure. Ensuite… Il a fait un gâteau avec ses sœurs dimanche dernier. Il a jardiné un peu cette semaine comme le soleil pointait son nez, il a planté des radis et des fraises, parce qu'il sait que Lisanna en raffole. Hier, il a même désherbé le petit parterre de fleur devant la porte d'entrée et lorsque Mirajane est rentrée le soir, elle a trouvé que ça faisait très joli. Ça lui avait fait plaisir.

Rien de notable en somme.

Pourtant, se dit Elfman, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de notable puisque même Bixrow l'a remarqué. Ou alors, ça ne le concerne pas. Elfman fronce les sourcils, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait une réflexion à Lisanna ? Pas qu'il sache. Est-ce qu'il aurait blessé Fried ? Pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Est-ce qu'il aurait dit quelque chose qu'Evergreen aurait mal interprété ? Evergreen. Le jeune Strauss sonde la guilde du regard. Elle n'est pas en vue. Tout comme Fried ou Luxus d'ailleurs. Bixrow est le seul du groupe des Raijin à être présent à la guilde en cette douce après-midi. Elfman est perplexe.

Question une : où est passé le reste de son groupe ?

Question deux : pourquoi Bixrow le regarde-t-il aussi bizarrement ?

Question trois : quelle heure est-t-il ? Il commence à avoir faim…

Prenant son courage à deux mains et ne remarquant rien d'anormal qui pourrait lui faire regretter son effronterie, Elfman se lève et s'avance vers Bixrow, dont les totems se sont immobilisés au soudain mouvement du mage de Take Over. Elfman s'assied en face du jeune homme et hèle sa sœur :

\- Mira ! Un beignet à la confiture, s'il te plait ! Tu veux quelque chose Bixrow ?

\- Non. Merci.

Elfman lance un regard approbateur à sa sœur qui sourit en lui préparant sa consommation. Elle la lui apporte alors que les deux hommes se dévisagent en silence. Elfman remercie sa sœur du regard et se recentre sur Bixrow.

\- Fried, Luxus et Ever se sont absentés ? demande-t-il pour lancer la conversation.

\- Ne l'appelle pas "Ever", elle te l'a déjà dit des centaines de fois, grince l'intéressé. Et non, ils ne se sont pas absentés. Ils sont partis faire un peu de shopping. Il était grand temps que Luxus refasse sa garde-robe.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

\- Parce que mes babies et moi on a horreur de ça.

\- Horreur de ça, horreur de ça !

\- Je vois.

Elfman ouvre la bouche et croque dans le beignet. La moitié de la pâtisserie disparait dans les méandres de la bête.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, Bixrow ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes fixement depuis tout à l'heure alors ?

\- Parce que je m'ennuie. Je voulais que tu viennes discuter avec moi.

\- Tu sais, tu pouvais venir me parler. Je ne vais pas te manger, assure le mage aux cheveux blancs en engouffrant l'autre moitié de son beignet.

Il mâche consciencieusement, avale en essayant de rester discret (et viril) puis, il lèche minutieusement le bout de ses doigts avant de les essuyer dans la petite serviette en papier jaune que Mirajane avait apportée avec la pâtisserie qui ne lui aura fait que deux bouchées. Il soupire.

\- Bien ! Et de quoi voudrais-tu parler ?

Le mage de possession humaine détourne la tête en tapotant du doigt sur la table.

\- Je voudrais parler de salade.

\- De salade ? s'étonne Elfman soudainement décontenancé par l'absurdité de cette réponse.

\- Oui. De salade, répète Bixrow en plantant son regard dans celui de son compère.

L'imposant mage se met à réfléchir.

\- Euh… est-ce que tu veux des conseils de jardinage ? Parce que je suis pas très doué en matière de légume. J'ai planté des radis l'autre jour mais, je ne suis pas assuré que ça pousse.

\- Non, non, Elfman. Je voudrais parler de cuisine. De salade verte en cuisine. Tu vois ?

\- Pas vraiment…

Le mouvement de doigt de Bixrow sur la table se fait de plus en plus saccadé. Elfman le note du coin de l'œil. Il trouve son ami stressé… Ou plutôt, gêné. Mais en quoi la salade dérangerait-elle le mage de possession humaine ?!

\- Tu voudrais cuisiner, Bixrow ? Il paraît pourtant que tu n'as pas trop besoin d'aide sur ce point…

\- Euh, en fait, c'est Ever. Elle est chiante.

Elfman a envie de répliquer "ça, tout le monde le sait" mais il a l'impression qu'elle va sortir de nulle part et lui asséner son fameux coup d'éventail sur le crâne alors, il se tait. Bixrow poursuit.

\- Ever déteste la salade ! Et c'est extrêmement problématique. Surtout en ce moment. Parce que Fried et moi, on adore la salade !

\- Vous avez bien raison ! En plus, c'est justement la période ! Avec des tomates et du gruyère, c'est excellent !

\- Mais grave ! s'exclame Bixrow trop heureux de trouver quelqu'un aimant les tomates, le gruyère et la salade mélangés. Avec Fried ce qu'on fait, c'est qu'on rajoute des asperges ! Sauf pour Luxus parce qu'il n'aime pas trop ça. Du coup, Fried lui met des radis.

\- Ça se fait bien aussi, avec des radis.

\- Oui, voilà ! Mais Ever, à chaque fois, elle fait la gueule ! Du coup, on se prive de salade et elle nous crie dessus en disant qu'on ne se fait jamais plaisir !

\- Et quand vous vous faites plaisir en faisant une bonne salade, elle pique une crise en vous disant "ah mais vous savez pourtant que j'ai horreur de ça" ! s'exclame Elfman en prenant une petite voix.

Bixrow éclate de rire.

\- Tu l'imites très bien ! Tu commences à la connaître…

\- Euh… Oui… On peut dire ça comme ça…

Le mage aux cheveux bleus tire la langue narquoisement. Avant de redevenir sérieux.

\- Du coup, à la maison en ce moment, c'est trop naze. Parce qu'Ever boude tout le temps et mange pas pareil que nous. On ne partage plus les mêmes repas, c'est trop triste !

\- Trop triste, trop triste !

\- Tout à fait mes babies !

Elfman soupire. Bixrow est le genre de type qui est capable de passer d'un état très effrayant à une hilarité sans précédent en une seconde. Il passe une main dans sa chevelure argentée avant d'assurer :

\- Les goûts alimentaires sont tous différents, Bixrow ! Et si Ever n'aime pas la salade et bien… tu peux très bien lui faire juste des tomates avec du gruyère et des asperges ou des radis. La salade n'est pas non plus un ingrédient indispensable, elle peut s'en passer.

\- C'est pas bête. Mais du coup, il faut faire un plat pour Luxus, un plat pour Fried et moi et un plat pour Ever.

\- Oui mais que veux-tu ! C'est ça ou du boudin servi tous les soirs.

Les deux se mettent à rire et la conversation dévie. Elfman se souvient d'une fois où il avait préparé un énorme plat pour ses deux sœurs sauf que l'une n'aimait pas telle chose et l'autre n'aimait tel truc. Bref, il avait passé un temps fou pour voir les visages déconfis de ses deux adorables sœurs. Bixrow chuchote que Luxus retire toujours les oignons de la tartiflette et Elfman constate, amusé, que Mirajane fait la même chose… en glissant les oignons dans son assiette naturellement. Et de fil en aiguille, les deux mages laissent filer l'après-midi d'anecdotes rigolotes en potins parce que, le sais-tu mon ami ? Il paraît que lorsque Juvia cuisine, Gajeel finit toujours son assiette et en redemande, mais quand c'est Reby qui se met aux fourneaux… c'est une autre histoire.

En fin d'après-midi, lorsque Luxus, Evergreen et Fried reviennent rincés de leur sortie shopping, Bixrow les accueille les bras grands ouverts en déclarant :

\- Les amis ! Devinez qui vient manger à la maison ce soir !

\- Elfman ! s'exclame la jeune femme souriante.

Le jeune mage se lève en souriant. Luxus soupire :

\- Oh non…

\- Chouette, chouette, chouette ! s'écrie Fried en frappant des mains.

Mirajane sourit en regardant son frère lui souhaiter bonne soirée de loin. Elle lui répond d'un sourire alors qu'elle voit la seule membre féminine des Raijin attraper l'immense mage par le bras en lui racontant en long en large et en travers leur après-midi, Fried sautillant à leurs côtés.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'Evergreen entre dans la cuisine, elle constate avec dégoût :

\- Oh non ! Vous avez fait de la salade, vous êtes pas drôles !

\- Ah oui, Ever adorée ! s'exclame Bixrow. Mais Elfman a eu une super idée ! Il a fait un petit plat spécial pour sa fée favorite !

\- Euh oui bon t'es pas non plus obligé d'en faire tout un plat…

La jeune femme croise les bras en faisant une grimace terrible et pas convaincue de cette idée.

\- Oooooh Ever ! Là, c'est toi qu'est pas cool !

\- Pas cool, pas cool !

\- Ever, regarde, souffle doucement Elfman.

Elle se tourne vers lui et Bixrow en profite pour s'éclipser discrètement de la cuisine, se prétextant mentalement avoir envie de faire pipi. Il se planque derrière un fauteuil du salon et observe son amie en ricanant comme un enfant. Luxus et Fried le dévisagent en haussant les épaules. Dans la cuisine, Elfman présente à Evergreen son assiette.

\- Regarde. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de salade.

\- Ah oui ?! Et ça alors ?! désigne-t-elle d'un doigt accusateur en vrillant ses prunelles dans celle du mage de Take Over.

Elfman lui sourit tendrement et réplique :

\- Mais, c'est pas de la salade, c'est nettement meilleur. Ça, Ever, c'est le p'tit cœur…

* * *

 **NdZ** Miam ! J'espère que vous avez bien dégusté cette petite entrée. Tout à fait personnellement, j'adore torturer l'esprit de ce pauvre Elfman, c'est exquis ! Sur ce, je vous dis à demain pour le deuxième thème qui est, je vous l'annonce pour vous donner un avant-goût du spectacle, "rêve" ! (je vous l'avais dit que c'était gratiné...) (et je vous avais prévenu... fixation sur la bouffe) (et aussi, fixation sur les Raijin... désolé... c'est l'effet Black Jack u.u)

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	2. Jour 02 - Plat complexe (rêve)

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Nous voici au second jour de la EverElf week dont le thème est comme je vous l'ai dit hier : Rêve ! Waouh. Stupéfiant. Bon alors, autant pour celui d'hier, j'avais pris un peu de liberté avec le thème, autant aujourd'hui, je reste un peu trop dans les sentiers battus. Mais, ça reste tout de même très bien perché ! (avec de la salade, j'insiste)

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Camille : Camiiiiiille ! Je suis contente de te voir là :D (même si c'était pas une surprise ^^) Merci beaucoup :) Aaaah mais t'es une coquine toi ! Oui, voici le deuxième, tout chaud sorti du four ! Bonne dégustation !_

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Hiro Mashima, of course !

Et je vous souhait un très bon appétit !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Au menu, gratin d'Evergreen et soufflé d'Elfman**

 **Jour 02 - Plat complexe (rêve)**

 **.**

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière est vive, le ciel est bleu. Je suis allongée sur un nuage. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, je me redresse. C'est doux et moelleux. Ça me donne envie de sourire. Alors, je souris. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller les garçons, je me lève. Attends une seconde... Pour ne pas réveiller les garçons ? Ma pauvre Evergreen, tu es en plein rêve et tu fais attention à ne pas réveiller les garçons… Je soupire. Les garçons doivent dormir en ronflant bien sagement dans leur chambre, un point c'est tout. J'observe les alentours. Ouah, tout est tellement nuageux que s'en est presque ennuyant. Nan mais tu t'entends penser des fois ?! T'es chiante, Bixrow te le répète assez souvent. Alors, pour une fois, soit un peu contente !

\- Youpi !...

Je grimace. Ouais, tout ceci n'est pas très convainquant. J'avance à petits pas. Tiens ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces chaussures… Je penche la tête en levant doucement mon pied. C'est une petite pantoufle blanche qui me sied à merveille. Je souris, les rêves ont parfois du bon. J'étudie ensuite un peu plus en détail mon accoutrement. Une robe longue, légère, qui flotte autour de moi… mais qui est bleue. Oh non, pas du bleu. C'est laid et ça ne me va pas du tout. Je continue ma petite inspection. La robe me couvre totalement la poitrine mais pas mes bras. Les manches sont assez courtes et blanches. Mes cheveux sont attachés, je me demande bien comment. Soudain, un miroir en pied apparaît devant moi. Mes cheveux sont mis en deux chignons, un de chaque côté de la tête. Je souris… avant de constater avec horreur que non, vraiment le bleu ne me va pas du tout. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau, mes habits sont verts. Nettement mieux ! Ça, c'est moi. Le miroir disparaît.

\- Merci ! je murmure.

Je poursuis ma route qui n'en est pas une puisque, de là où je suis, je ne vois que des nuages, des nuages, des nuages et oh ! Un lapin blanc qui courre vers moi.

\- Je suis en retaaaaaard ! hurle-t-il.

\- Alice au Pays des Merveilles ! Ma vieille, si tu rêves de ce bouquin que tu as lu à 8 ans, ta vie est bien triste…

\- Je suis en retaaaard !

\- Retard, retard !

Oh, ça par contre, c'est suspect. Je plisse les yeux. Le lapin blanc qui se dirige vers moi en courant ressemble à s'y méprendre à Bixrow. Je pouffe de rire ! Le costume de lapin ne lui va pas du tout. Il faudra que je lui dise demain matin que, franchement non, tout sauf le lapin blanc ! Le Père Noël, je dis pas mais… Et pouf ! Bixrow, mon Bixrow, se transforme en Père Noël.

\- Ohohoh ! Joyeux Noël ma jolie Ever !

\- Vive la logique dans ton patelin, Bixrow !

\- Bah quoi ? C'est sympa ici. Si tu marches toujours tout droit, tu pourras trouver Fried en train de faire de l'haltérophilie.

\- Tu es sérieux ?!

\- J'sais pas trop, Ever. C'est ton rêve ! M'enfin, la dernière fois que je suis passé, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Bon, j'y vais moi ! C'est que la petite Azuka va pleurer si elle n'a pas son cadeau de Noël !

\- On est en juin, Bixrow.

\- Ouah la vache ! Mais j'suis hyper à la bourre !

Et il file en courant. Je regarde un moment la trace de poussière que sa rapide course a provoquée puis, je continue ma route.

Soudainement, des arbres poussent autour de moi et je me retrouve dans une forêt tropicale. Je suis seule et j'ai extrêmement chaud. Ma robe se fane pour laisser place à un haut de bikini avec une petite jupette. Je marche pieds-nus et j'ai les cheveux détachés. J'ai chaud, bon sang ! Les chignons de tout à l'heure étaient parfaits !... Je soupire en baissant les bras. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec un énergumène aux longs cheveux verts construisant une cabane au milieu de la forêt. Fried me regarde avec insistance et déclare :

\- Tu as changé, Vendredi…

\- Oooh, Robinson Crusoé ! Fried, ça ne te va pas du tout. Et tu pues ! Va prendre une douche !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Il y a bien une rivière quelque part ! Va te laver ! Ton odeur m'insupporte !

Je regarde mon petit Fried s'éloigner avec une petite mine triste. Je souffle par le nez. Il aurait fait de l'haltérophilie, ça aurait été pareil. Pauvre Fried, tout de même. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne doit même pas avoir son shampoing spécial pour cheveux longs. Vite, je me lance à sa poursuite. Mais, étrangement, plus j'avance, plus les arbres se rapprochent les uns des autres, à tel point que je me retrouve obligée d'escalader les racines jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avancer. Le noir monte petit à petit. Je suis seule et perdue, le pire sentiment du monde. Je tremble, j'ai froid, j'ai peur. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Une longue cape me recouvre de la tête aux pieds et lorsque mon regard se pose sur le sol, je m'aperçois qu'il neige. À mes côtés, il y a une petite boîte d'allumettes. Je soupire, pas ce conte…

\- Oh toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort.

Je relève la tête et croise le regard inquiet de Luxus habillé comme un prince. Étonnée, je hoquette et tombe en arrière.

\- Attention Ever !

\- Luxus ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Je crois être à un bal car tous les gens autour de moi sont bien habillés et dansent au son d'un orchestre que je ne vois pas. Luxus me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever et m'entraîne dans une valse.

\- On est où ? je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Et bien, au bal.

Je regarde ma tenue. Une grande robe crème avec une ceinture verte et des ballerines à talon.

\- Au bal… De la Reine de Cœur ?

\- Hein ? C'est qui celle-là ?! Non, non, c'est Maléfique la Reine ici.

\- Je vois. C'est une réinterprétation de la Belle au Bois Dormant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Ever ?

\- Rien, rien. À quoi ressemble la Reine ?

\- Regarde par toi-même ! déclare Luxus en désignant une estrade du menton.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds. Mirajane, dans son plus beau Take Over, observe la salle avec un regard méprisant. Elle me fait froid dans le dos. Je frisonne. Luxus me murmure :

\- Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux, sinon elle te changera en pierre !

\- Ah non ! je réplique. Ça, c'est mon truc d'habitude !

Il soupire et soudain, il stoppe notre danse. Je le regarde avec incrédulité. Il y a une sorte de peur dans le fond de son regard. Je me retourne pour voir l'objet de toute sa frayeur, si rare chez lui que j'en rirais presque… sauf que ce qu'il y a devant est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment impressionnant ! C'est un dragon ! Pas un comme Acnologia ou Ignir et compagnie. Non. C'est un immense dragon noir avec des dents pointues crachant du feu. Luxus se met à bredouiller quelque chose en reculant petit à petit. Je crois qu'il me demande de le suivre mais mon regard est happé par la créature. Elle a une cicatrice que je connais bien sous l'œil droit.

\- Elf ? je demande étonnée.

Le dragon croise mon regard et approche son énorme museau de ma petite personne. Au moment où je pose ma main sur le fabuleux animal, il se transforme. Je suis obligée de fermer les yeux, une sorte de poussière d'étoile me fait violemment tousser.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, le dragon n'est plus là. Elfman me tient dans ses bras en souriant. J'attends qu'il dise quelque chose mais, il ne dit rien. Il m'embrasse. Autour de moi, les gens crient et pleurent. Je tourne la tête. Toute la guilde est là au grand complet. Mirajane et Lisanna se tenant par les mains sont habillées de grandes robes blanches. Mes trois garçons sont sur leur 31 et Fried pleure à chaude larme contre Luxus qui se retient avec difficulté. Au loin, le maître regarde la scène avec un air mélancolique. J'ai quelque chose dans la main. C'est un bouquet de lys blancs. Oh, mon dieu… Je penche la tête. Ma robe est tellement blanche que j'en suis éblouie. Je dois être étincelante. Elfman n'a d'yeux que pour moi. Je le regarde, j'ai tellement envie de lui dire quelque chose. Mais tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le mage de Take Over. À l'instant où nos lèvres se séparent, j'entends un bouchon de champagne sauter. Nous sommes à la guilde, je tiens une flûte vide et il y a un énorme banquet pour une raison que j'ignore d'ailleurs. Je porte ma robe verte préférée et Elfman me tient par la taille. Il me tend une assiette, je regarde vite fait ce qu'il y a dedans : viande froide et gratin dauphinois, petits radis et carottes râpées. Et, dans un coin de mon assiette, un petit cœur de laitue…

\- Oh, Elf… je susurre.

\- Je t'aime Ever, me répond-il.

Mes paupières se ferment pour apprécier la douce chaleur de la paume de sa main contre ma joue.

 **...**

J'ouvre les yeux. Un rayon de soleil me caresse le visage. Je suis dans mon lit vêtue de ma chemise de nuit en dentelle rose. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je souris. Cette journée s'annonce très belle.

En prenant mon petit déjeuner, je m'excuse auprès de Fried pour cette douche que je lui ai obligé de prendre, je demande à Bixrow si la petite Azuka était contente et j'assure à Luxus que je ne révèlerai à personne sa frousse du dragon. Ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds, je souris intérieurement. Je m'habille prestement pour aller à la guilde. Lorsque j'ouvre les portes, un large sourire fend mon visage. Elfman est là, devant le comptoir à aider sa sœur à porter des cartons. Je m'approche de lui, il me regarde en souriant.

\- Oh bonjour Ever, ça va ?

\- Merci ! je lui murmure en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Et aussitôt je repars, sortant de la guilde en sautillant.

Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, le bonheur est parfois compliqué mais il tient à peu de choses.

* * *

 **NdZ** Miam ! Et voilà ce deuxième jour ^^ Un plat principal emmêlé dans les fils de l'imagination et du rêve. J'en suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre parce qu'écrire à la première personne du singulier (certains le savent très bien) est pour moi un exercice extrêmement compliqué et pas drôle du tout ! (oui, j'ai horreur du 'je') Et vous avez vu ?! Ce petit cœur de salade qui se promène ?! ^^ ça s'appelle un clin d'œil. Et je suis pas mal spécialiste du genre.

Rendez-vous demain, je sais pas trop à quel moment de la journée puisque je vais avoir un taf de fou u.u (ma vie va être perchée toute la semaine ! YEAH !) Et pour le troisième jour, le thème sera, je vous mets l'eau à la bouche : Espoir ! (BAM ! Essaie de faire un truc potable là-dessus !) Bref, à demain !

Et pour les review, c'est dessous... ça change pas... :)


	3. Jour 03 - Dessert sucré (Espoir)

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, troisième jour de notre magnifique EverElf week ! Sérieux, ça commence à prendre de l'ampleur sur n'importe quel fandom ou support (je pense notamment aux fanarts... *g*) Et en ce troisième jour, un thème qui m'a donné du fil à retordre parce que, franchement... Inspiration, zéro u.u Le thème du jour est donc : Espoir. Youpi. Je suis sur un format court avec une construction facile... Vous allez vite comprendre (quand problème d'écriture, toujours solution de facilité xD)

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Fairy tail fan : Oh merci beaucoup pour ce petit commentaire ! Et voici la suite, servie sur un plateau d'argent !_

Et après une petite entrée, un bon plat (bizarre mais bon) voici le dessert, servi par Zuzu avec les ingrédients de monsieur Mashima.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Au menu, gratin d'Evergreen et soufflé d'Elfman**

 **Jour 03 - Dessert sucré (Espoir)**

 **.**

Ce matin, il va au marché. Comme hier. Comme avant-hier. Avec son panier en osier sous le bras, ses cheveux bien peignés et ses chaussures bien lacées.

Il prend des carottes, une botte de radis, des tomates, quelques courgettes et une laitue encore un peu jaune. Il ajoute des pommes, quelques bananes et un pamplemousse. Il hésite devant l'étalage de la crémière. Elle le regarde intensément mais il ne la voit pas. Il opte pour un camembert pas trop fait. Il va chercher des œufs et discute un instant avec le fermier. Puis, il s'arrête pour regarder les jouets en bois. Il se demande si son neveu en aimerait un mais, il poursuit sa route.

Ensuite, il rentre chez lui. Comme hier. Comme avant-hier. Avec son panier en osier bien rempli, ses cheveux un peu désordonnés et ses chaussures poussiéreuses.

Il range les carottes, mets les radis dans une bassine pour les laver, laisse les tomates dans la corbeille de fruit, ramasse les courgettes et pose la laitue encore un peu jaune avec la botte de radis. Il dépose les pommes une à une dans la corbeille, avec les bananes et le pamplemousse. Il met le camembert au frais avec les œufs et repense aux jouets en bois. Son neveu aimerait certainement le train avec ses rails et ses barrières. Il soupire.

Après, il fait un brin de ménage. Comme hier. Comme avant-hier. Avec son plumeau, ses cheveux un peu désordonnés et ses pantoufles confortables.

Il traque la poussière sur les meubles du salon, entre les figurines de porcelaine, sur la toile cirée, même sur le rebord du canapé. Il va ensuite dans le bureau pour passer le plumeau sur toutes les surfaces lisse. Il termine par la chambre. Cette pièce au lit double étrangement vide et froid lui tire d'horribles soupirs.

Puis, il prépare son déjeuner. Comme hier. Comme avant-hier. Avec ses ustensiles, ses cheveux en bataille et ses pantoufles qui lui tiennent trop chaud aux pieds.

Il râpe une carotte, croque quelques radis. Il garde les courgettes pour ce soir et réchauffe les restes de viande de la veille. Après un moment d'indécision, il prend tout de même une courgette qu'il découpe en rondelles. Il n'est pas inspiré, il fait encore trop à manger. Il pense pour deux alors qu'il est tout seul. En plus, il n'a même pas faim.

Alors, il décide de faire un dessert. Un gâteau. Une tarte plus exactement, avec les pommes qu'il a achetées au marché, ce matin-même. Un sourire fend son visage triste.

Et il fait sa tarte. Pas comme hier. Pas comme avant-hier. Avec beaucoup d'attention, beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse.

Une fois qu'il a terminé, il pose la tarte sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et attend qu'elle refroidisse. Il regarde la fumée s'échapper de la pâtisserie en souriant.

Il pense à sa femme. Elle n'aime pas la salade mais elle adore les tartes aux pommes. Elfman pense à Evergreen partie en mission loin de lui depuis trop longtemps. Il pense à l'odeur de ses cheveux, il pense à la profondeur de ses yeux, il pense au vert de sa robe. Le vert, c'est la couleur de l'espoir. Pour lui, c'est aussi la couleur de l'amour.

Lorsqu'il est certain que la tarte est un peu moins chaude, il la pose sur la table de la cuisine et prépare la table pour deux.

Comme hier. Comme avant-hier.

Et il attend.

Comme hier. Comme avant-hier.

Et soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

Pas comme hier. Pas comme avant-hier.

Elfman se lève. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Evergreen pose son sac et sourit.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Ça sent tellement bon ! Tu m'attendais ?!

\- Oui. J'ai fait une tarte aux pommes.

Un dessert sucré au goût salé des larmes qu'Elfman a laissé tomber. Evergreen le sait. Mais, elle ne dira rien. Elle dégustera la tarte aux pommes en se laissant fondre de plaisir dans sa robe verte aux notes d'amour et d'espoir.

* * *

 **NdZ** Miam ! J'espère que c'était bon. Un peu triste-salé, je le conçois. Mais bon, je préfère les happy-end alors... Vous savez forcément que ça va bien se finir ! Pour demain, je vous annonce la couleur : thème libre ! YEAAAAAH ! Faites péter le champagne, on va pouvoir faire un truc potable ! ^^ Alors, on va faire un jeu. On a eu une entrée, un plat et un dessert. Et après ?! Je prends les paris !

Et pour les reviews, comme hier, comme avant-hier, c'est juste dessous :)


	4. Jour 04 - La confiture de mûres

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aaaaah ! Aujourd'hui, thème libre ! Chouette, chouette, chouette ! Je me demande bien à quelle sauce je vais vous manger, héhéhé... Bon d'accord, j'arrête le suspens et je vous présente mon OS pour ce quatrième jour de fête et d'amour !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Camille et Fairy tail fan : merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir ! Et comme vous avez proposé l'apéro, je vous réponds : perdu ^^ Je n'ai même pas pensé à l'apéro !_

Comme hier, comme avant hier, les persos restent la propriété absolue de Hiro Mashima. Je ne fais que les cuisinier à ma sauce !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Au menu, gratin d'Evergreen et soufflé d'Elfman**

 **Jour 04 - La confiture à la mûre**

 **.**

Ils reviennent de mission. L'air est doux mais une légère brise les pousse à remonter leurs cols. L'automne approche bien qu'ils en soient encore loin. Lisanna marche en tête de la petite troupe en chantonnant, suivie des cinq totems de Bixrow dont le dernier, Fofo, se retourne sans cesse pour vérifier que son maître suit. Bixrow, les mains dans les poches, avance lentement en écoutant attentivement la théorie d'Evergreen concernant les grenouilles vertes et les grenouilles marrons. Derrière eux, Fried détaille à Elfman le rapport complet qu'il va servir à Luxus en rentrant à la guilde. Le mage de Take Over renchérit qu'il va également tout raconter en détail à sa grande sœur. Soudain, Lisanna s'arrête et pousse un cri :

\- Han ! Des mûres !

\- Vrai ? s'exclame Evergreen en s'approchant. J'adore les mûres !

\- Oui mais les plus avancées sont trop inaccessibles, soupire la jeune fille en tendant désespérément le bras.

La fée se met à soupirer.

\- Toi, on voit bien que tu ne vis pas tous les jours avec des garçons comme les miens. Bixrow ! Fried ! hurle-t-elle.

Le mage runique, qui n'avait pas entendu le cri de Lisanna, sursaute et accourt auprès de son ami.

\- Plait-il ma très chère ?

Bixrow a envie de rire à entendre son ami parler ainsi. Il s'approche.

\- Besoin d'aide les filles ?

\- Oui, Bixrow ! Lisanna et moi on aimerait goûter aux mûres, là !

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Bixrow fait s'élever ses totems qui appuient sur les ronces pour rendre les fruits plus accessibles. Les deux femmes cueillent des mûres et les goûtent.

\- Pouah ! s'exclame Lisanna. Elles sont hyper acides !

\- Mmh, tu as raison.

\- Zut, moi qui me faisais un plaisir d'en manger !

\- Ce n'est rien petit sœur. On peut toujours en faire de la confiture !

L'idée lancée par Elfman est aussitôt approuvée par Bixrow qui s'exclame :

\- Oh oui alors ! Moi, j'adore la confiture de mûre !

\- Confiture de mûre, de mûre !

Ils dénichent un sac en plastique dans le sac à dos de Fried, le remplissent de mûres et rentrent joyeusement à Magnolia. Ils hésitent un peu avant d'atterrir chez les Strauss. Enfin, non. Evergreen atterris chez les Strauss. Enfin… Disons plutôt qu'Evergreen se retrouve à squatter chez Elfman Strauss puisque Fried se disait fatigué et que Bixrow devait accompagner Lisanna à la guilde parce que, je cite : "Elle est trop baby pour y aller toute seule !"

Et donc, voici comment Evergreen et Elfman se retrouvent, comme par hasard, chez le jeune homme à faire de la confiture à la mûre.

Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas de la tarte…

\- Elfman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Bah… Je sors une casserole, c'est mieux, non ?!

\- Oui, ça oui. Mais là, c'est quoi ça !

\- Et bien, de la farine. C'est noté dessus. À quoi te servent tes lunettes ?!

\- Mes lunettes, Elfman, me servent à protéger ma magie ! Et je sais bien lire ! Mais, idiot ! On n'a pas besoin de farine pour faire de la confiture !

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Mais oui ! Pour faire de la confiture il faut de l'eau, du sucre et des fruits ! C'est tout !

Elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et ouvre les placards à la recherche d'un verre mesureur. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherche elle s'énerve. Elfman sourit. Il la trouve jolie.

\- Mais y'a pas de verre mesureur dans cette maison !

\- Dans le placard juste au-dessus du four, Ever.

\- Ah. Et ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

La jeune femme ouvre le fameux placard et se met sur la pointe des pieds. Elle tend le bras pour attraper le verre mesureur qui, comme par hasard, se trouve tout au fond du placard. Elle peste en étirant son bras à son maximum. Mais ses doigts ne font qu'effleurer le rebord du verre. Soudain, elle sent une présence dans son dos et un gros bras vient à sa rescousse. Elfman attrape le verre mesureur et l'approche à hauteur de la fée. Evergreen prend l'ustensile et réplique en faisant une moue rougissante :

\- Hmph. J'aurai pu y arriver toute seule en prenant une chaise.

Elfman ne répond rien et va dans l'arrière cuisine pour prendre un nouveau sac de sucre. Evergreen mesure la quantité d'eau et la met dans la casserole. Lorsque le mage revient, la jeune femme remonte machinalement une mèche de cheveu pour la glisser derrière son oreille.

\- Tu devrais mettre un bandeau pour retenir tes cheveux.

\- C'est pas bête ! Tu penses que ça ne dérangera pas tes sœurs si j'emprunte un élastique ou une barrette ou…

\- Un ruban ! Ne bouge pas, Ever, je vais te mettre un ruban !

\- Que… quoi ?! hurle-t-elle. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas…

\- Retourne-toi et ne bouge plus !

Elfman est tellement content qu'Evergreen n'ose pas répliquer. Elle se met dos à lui, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer son mécontentement. Mais, évidemment, il ne le voit pas. Entre ses doigts, il laisse glisser les cheveux de la fée avec un sourire de pur bonheur collé sur le visage. Il est délicat, minutieux, patient. Étonnant pour un homme dont la main est si grande qu'elle pourrait tenir une boule de bowling. Evergreen trouve même que c'est touchant. Il faut dire aussi qu'Elfman a toujours eu une certaine délicatesse envers son environnement. Sauf envers ses ennemis, naturellement.

\- Et voilàà !

La jeune fille soupire.

\- Tu as un miroir que je vois ce que ça donne ?

\- Au fond du couloir à droite !

Elfman laisse la jeune femme aller se contempler dans le miroir. Il en profite pour sortir les mûres de la bassine d'eau dans laquelle elles trempaient et les mets dans une passoire pour les égoutter. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Evergreen revenir. Elle a les joues un peu roses et elle fait une petite moue absolument adorable. Sans détourner son regard des mûres, Elfman demande :

\- Alors ?

\- C'est… original.

\- Et, ça te plait ?

\- Hmm hmm, approuve-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Son petit ruban blanc tressaute en tirant un sourire au jeune mage. La fée procède ensuite à l'ajout du sucre à l'eau. Puis, elle pose la casserole sur le gaz et cherche les allumettes.

\- Laisse, je m'en charge, assure Elfman. Ça, c'est le travail d'un homme !

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais sois gentil et ne hurle pas !

Il craque une allumette et fait jaillir la flamme de la gazinière. Les deux mages laissent tranquillement chauffer le mélange. Elfman sort une cuillère en bois d'un tiroir et touille d'un air absent.

\- Oula ! déclare alors Evergreen. Certaines mûres sont un peu moches. Ça, je parie que c'est Bixrow. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse n'importe quoi !

\- On devrait trier les fruits.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée !

La jeune femme tire une chaise pour s'asseoir à la table. Elfman pose un grand torchon sur la surface lisse du meuble et déverse la passoire pleine de mûres. Les fruits roulent en laissant des petites traînées rouges sur le torchon blanc. Evergreen trouve que ça forme des cœurs… Puis, elle se gifle mentalement, se demandant quel genre de pensée saugrenue elle a. Pour oublier cet incident de pensée, elle trie les mûres, Elfman l'aidant de temps en temps, lorsqu'il ne touille pas la mixture sur le gaz. Alors qu'il ne reste que quelques mûres dans le tas de départ, il y a un accident. Un carambolage terrible entre la main d'Evergreen et celle d'Elfman.

\- Ah !... oups…

\- Oh, euh… désolé ! Je… je vais mélanger la préparation.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons. Huhuhu, hum. Rien du tout.

\- Je te laisse finir, hein. Il ne reste plus grand-chose.

\- Oui, oui, tout à fait !

Qu'ils ont l'air idiot ! Et, l'un comme l'autre, ils en ont parfaitement conscience ! Soudain, la jeune femme se lève de sa chaise.

\- Voilà ! Comment est la préparation, Elfman ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est parfaite.

Ils se regardent en souriant comme des enfants.

\- On met les fruits ?

\- Je te laisse cet honneur, Elfman…

Le mage sourit et prend la passoire pleine de fruits beaux et juteux. Lentement, il laisse glisser les mûres dans la casserole. Evergreen est émerveillée par la réaction entre les fruits et la mixture bouillante. Elfman regarde avec attention les mûres fondre dans le liquide en faisant de grosses bulles rouges qui éclatent à la surface. Penchés au-dessus de la casserole, ils sont aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre et observent en souriant, le mélange prendre vie.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Bixrow s'exclame :

\- Couuuucouuuu c'est nouuuus on est rentréééééés !

Lisanna réplique quelque chose que les deux mages n'entendent pas. Elfman tourne la tête vers la jeune femme, désignant du pouce la direction du bruit.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Quand il rentre ?! Toujours. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire du bruit.

\- Oh.

Evergreen se détourne de la casserole. Lisanna entre dans la cuisine, souriante, étincelante.

\- Alors, ça avance ?

\- C'est même presque terminé, assure son grand frère.

\- Le maître nous a filé des petits pots pour la guilde et Mira nous a dit d'en garder un pour nous et un pour vous !

\- Oh même deux ! s'exclame Evergreen. Je connais un idiot qui adore la confiture de mûre.

\- Ouais ! Moi ! Et même qu'à la guilde, Kinana nous a donné une salade parce qu'elle en avait trop ! Tu sais ce qu'on va manger ce soir Ever ?!

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, Bixrow, merci ! Elfman attention, ça déborde !

Vite, le mage de Take Over prend la cuillère et la plonge dans le mélange pour faire baisser l'activité magmatique de la confiture. Evergreen s'approche et baisse un peu le feu. Lisanna pose les pots vides en ligne sur la table. On frappe à la porte. Le Strauss va ouvrir. Fried est là, faisant la moue.

\- Je m'ennuie. Vous en êtes où ?

\- On a presque terminé, entre !

Le mage runique se rue à l'intérieur en hurlant les prénoms de ses deux amis. Elfman soupire en souriant. Dans la cuisine, Lisanna a passé son tablier préféré et elle affuble Fried de celui d'Elfman. Comme il est à la taille du mage de Take Over, la jeune fille est obligée d'enrouler les liens six fois autour de la petite carrure de Fried. Ainsi accoutré, il remonte ses manches et attrape la casserole.

\- Ah nous deux, confiture de mûre !

Il verse la confiture dans les pots et Bixrow appose les couvercles. Puis, Lisanna racle la casserole, lèche la cuillère puis la casserole et s'exclame :

\- Et voilà ! On a bien travaillé !

\- On ?! s'écrient en chœur Evergreen et Elfman.

Fried approuve du chef d'un air très concentré.

\- Nan mais c'est vrai, il faut le dire. Vous avez bien travaillé. Bon ben, moi je rentre ! Bixrow, tu viens ?!

\- Je vous accompagne les garçons. J'ai promis à Mira de l'aider à la guilde.

La fée et le mage de Take Over regardent leurs amis partir.

\- Hé mais attendez-moi ! s'exclame Evergreen.

\- Ah non ! Maintenant que vous avez bien travaillé, il faut faire la vaisselle !

\- Oui, oui ! assure Lisanna. Elf-nii, tu es gentil avec Evergreen, d'accord ?!

\- Mais…

\- Et pas de bêtises…

Fried lance un clin d'œil à son amie et sort de la maison en courant, suivi de Bixrow et Lisanna. Elfman et Evergreen se retrouvent seul au milieu de la cuisine. Le silence est lourd puis, lentement, les deux mages tournent la tête. Leurs regards se croisent. Elfman lance un timide sourire à la jeune femme qui hausse les épaules. Et sans rien se dire, l'homme remonte ses manches et lave les ustensiles pendant que la fée essuie la table et la gazinière. Puis, elle prend un torchon et entreprend d'essuyer la vaisselle. Une fois que la cuisine est toute brillante, Elfman déclare :

\- Et bien ! Je pense que nous avons terminé !

\- Je le crois bien oui.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé, souffle le jeune homme.

\- Oh, mais de rien. Ce fût un réel plaisir !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Elle remonte ses lunettes en souriant au jeune homme. Il passe un étrange silence entre les deux puis, sans raison, ils se mettent à rougir. Alors, la fée déclare qu'elle va rentrer.

\- Ne pars pas sans tes pots de confiture à la mûre !

\- Oui, oui.

Le mage file chercher deux pots pour la jeune femme. Il les lui donne en souriant.

\- J'espère que vous vous régalerez.

\- Je ne laisserais pas les garçons y goûter avant moi !

\- Tu es dure avec eux.

\- Je crois que je mérite mieux qu'eux de déguster cette confiture.

\- Tu as bien raison.

Ils se sourient, échangent les formules de politesse et Evergreen tourne le dos à la maison des Strauss pour rentrer chez elle.

Ce soir là, alors que Bixrow et Fried sont en train de s'affronter aux échecs, alors que Mirajane et Lisanna sont encore à la guilde, chacun de leur côté, Evergreen et Elfman ouvrent un pot de confiture à la mûre, en prennent juste une petite cuillérée et l'enfournent dans leurs bouches en fondant de plaisir… C'est un pur délice.

* * *

 **NdZ** Miam ! Bon alors là oui, j'avoue, il est un peu tiré par les cheveux le EverElf... Désolée. L'OS est un peu plus long que les précédents (mais en rien il ne rivalise avec celui qui vous attend demain) et ce n'était ni une question de boisson ou d'apéro mais bien une question de goûter ! Et, juste pour info, j'ai eu l'illumination de cet OS un matin en prenant mon petit déjeuner (et je ne prend même pas de confiture !) La vie de Zuzu est fantabuleuse!

Allez hop, on va se brosser les dents et on se retrouve demain pour le cinquième thème qui est : UA (Univers Alternatif) Et là, je peux vous assurer que je me suis fait très, très, très plaisir ! Alors à demain ;)

Et pour les reviews, hein, vous connaissez la recette !


	5. Jour 05 - Cocktail épicé (UA)

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un OS qui fait un peu tâche dans ce recueil, qui correspond pas vraiment, qui change. J'ai essayé d'innover. Si le principe plait, je verrai à refaire un OS basé sur le même style. Sachez juste que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et que je me marrais toute seule dans la chambre de ma frangine (et la frangine en question peut tout à fait vous le confirmer) C'est juste un pur craquage de slip, un gros délire de port'nawak et si vous n'éclatez pas de rire au moins une fois, j'accepte tous les défis du monde (y compris celui qui me dit d'aller en maillot de bain au travail... euh... ou pas en fait...) Bref. Attention les yeux, ça pique !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Fairy tail fan : Merci pour ta review :) Et désolée pour l'eau à la bouche, je vous avais prévenu x) Voici le chapitre du jour (c'est une tuerie !)_

Hiro Mashima détient toujours la propriété absolue des personnages, hein, ça change pas.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Au menu, gratin d'Evergreen et soufflé d'Elfman**

 **Jour 05 - Cocktail épicé (UA)**

 **.**

Dlong !

Evergreen relève la tête de son livre en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle place le marque-page là où elle était rendue et pose l'ouvrage fermé sur son fauteuil. Elle se dirige jusqu'à son bureau en évitant de se prendre les pieds dans les différents câbles qui trainent dans sa chambre. Elle étouffe un cri en se cognant le petit orteil dans le chargeur de son ordinateur. Elle pousse un juron à voix-basse et consulte son écran. L'icône Magicbook clignote. Elle ouvre. Une nouvelle notification.

 ** _Cana Alberona-Clive_** _vous a identifié dans son commentaire : "Et **Ever Green** ?"_

\- Oula, soupire la jeune femme. Je sens que j'ai loupé un gros truc, moi…

Elle clique sur la notification et manque de hurler par le nombre de commentaires. Elle reprend le message d'origine.

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: Grosse murge prévue ce soir à la colloc ! - avec **Reby McG** , **Bisca Mln** , **Laki Olieta** , **Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster CŒUR** , **Wendy Marvel** et **Carla**. **Cana Alberona-Clive** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça. _

En soupirant, Evergreen sent venir le truc à plein nez : une soirée entre fille avec des comédies romantiques, de la vodka, des toasts, des bonbons et des fous-rire à n'en plus finir. Elle sourit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de soirée à la colloc. Il faut dire qu'aussi, avec les partiels des unes et des autres et la récente mise en couple de certaines, elles n'ont pas eu trop le temps de se voir. Mais, à cette période de l'année, ça devient plus cool. Evergreen regarde les commentaires.

 ** _Laki Olieta_** _: Ce sera sans moi ! J'suis partie ! Bisous les coupines ! - **Erza Scarlett F** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_

 ** _Reby McG_** _: Héééé Erza ! Et Lulu alors ?!_

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: Aaaaah zuteuh ! Désolée **Lucy HD** ! Tu viens, dis ?_

 ** _Lucy HD_** _: Mais grave ! Vous me manquez tellement ! J'apporte un cake !_

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: Deux ! Tu sais bien que quand elle a bu, Juvia devient une grosse bouffe !_

 ** _Lucy HD_** _: lOl ^^_

 ** _Reby McG_** _: Trop !_

 ** _Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster CŒUR_** _: Mais c'est même pas vrai ! Juvia n'est pas une grosse bouffe ! Et d'ailleurs Juvia boude ! - **Lucy HD** et deux autres personnes aiment ça_

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: Oh allez, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, on va bien s'amuser !_

 ** _Cana Alberona-Clive_** _: Et moi les meufs ?! J'suis pas invitée ?!_

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: Bah bien sûr que si ! Seulement si tu ramènes ton super cocktail de la dernière fois !_

 ** _Cana Alberona-Clive_** _: Assurément ;) - **Erza Scarlett F** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_

 ** _Wendy Marvel_** _: Ce soir ?! Mais… on n'est même pas samedi !_

 ** _Lucy HD_** _: Bah et alors ?!_

 ** _Reby McG_** _: Ouais ! On s'en fout ! En plus, on n'a pas de voisin alors on fait ce qu'on veut !_

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: Ah oui, Wendy ! Tu vas pas nous la jouer petite fille comme la dernière fois !_

 ** _Lucy HD_** _: MDR La fois où on a dû l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre parce qu'elle avait bu un verre de trop ?! xDDD_

 ** _Wendy Marvel_** _: Supprime ce commentaire immédiatement, Lucy ! On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas sur MB !_

 ** _Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster CŒUR_** _: Juvia est d'accord. Lucy est méchante._

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: **Mira Strauss** , **Baby Strauss** ?! Vous êtes de la partie ?!_

 ** _Cana Alberona-Clive_** _: Et **Ever Green** ?_

Voilà donc où en était la conversation. Elle fait tourner la roulette de sa souris sans fil.

 ** _Mira Strauss_** _: Aaaah désolée les p'tites poulettes ! Je taf et je fais la fermeture de la guilde ce soir !_

 ** _Lucy HD_** _: Rien à foutre ! Tu viens après !_

 ** _Mira Strauss_** _: Ok à ce soir alors *cœur*_

 ** _Lucy HD_** _: *cœur*_

 ** _Reby McG_** _: *cœur*_

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: Vous êtes bêtes ! *cœur* Miraaa tu m'manques trop ! A ce soir ! *cœur cœur cœur*_

 ** _Baby Strauss_** _: Moi, j'suis trop à fond ! J'apporte mon disque-dur ! **Reby McG** , je te rapporte le tome trois de Tuile Light ! Haaan c'est tellement cool !_

 ** _Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster CŒUR_** _: Génial ! C'est à Juvia de l'emprunter à présent ! Juvia est tellement impatiente d'avoir la suiiiite !_

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: Hey ! On avait dit moi d'abord !_

 ** _Lucy HD_** _: Loooool quelle bande de folles ! Moi, j'ai déjà tout lu !_

 ** _Reby McG_** _: Vous êtes trop craignos les meufs ! Et Erza, j'avais d'abord promis à Juvia ! - **Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster CŒUR** aime ça_

 ** _Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster CŒUR_** _: Justice est faite !_

 ** _Bisca Mln_** _: J'arriverai pas à l'heure, les filles, j'ai un rendez-vous. - **Mira Strauss** aime ça_

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: Oh ! J'en connais une qui va avoir des choses à nous dire ce soir !_

 ** _Bisca Mln_** _: …_

 ** _Lucy HD_** _: Biscaaaaaa !_

 ** _Reby McG_** _: Ouuuuuh ouuuuh !_

 ** _Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster CŒUR_** _: Juvia veut savoir !_

 ** _Bisca Mln_** _: STOP ! Je vous raconte ça, promis ! Mais gardez-moi du jus d'orange !_

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: C'est noté !_

 ** _Natsu DH_** _: Happy et moi on peu venir ausi ?!- **Gadjeel Rdfx** , **Grey Fullbuster** et une autre personne aiment ça_

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: NON !_

 ** _Reby McG_** _: Même pas en rêve !_

 ** _Carla_** _: Je m'oppose à cette idée stupide !_

 ** _Lucy HD_** _: Ah non, Natsu ! Vous êtes trop relou ! LOL_

 ** _Baby Strauss_** _: Le mec qui va venir gâcher une soirée de filles, genre ! Reste dans ta piaule, Natsu !_

 ** _Lucy HD_** _: Ouais ! LOL_

 ** _Ever Green_** _: Y a des coups d'éventails qui se perdent… - **Lucy HD** , **Carla** et trois autres personnes aiment ça_

 ** _Cana Alberona-Clive_** _: Aaah te voilà toi ! Tu viens ce soir ?_

 ** _Erza Scarlett F_** _: Oui bien sûr ! Sauf si elle se fait séquestrer par ses trois monstres !_

 ** _Ever Green_** _: Ce ne sont pas des monstres ! Et oui, je viens._

La jeune femme soupire en se levant. Une bonne tasse de thé lui fera le plus grand bien. Elle se rend dans la cuisine où elle constate avec horreur que Bixrow n'a pas essuyé la vaisselle. Et évidemment, à l'heure qu'il est, il est parti à la salle de sport avec Luxus. Elle met de l'eau à chauffer et va frapper à la porte de la chambre de Fried.

\- Fried ?

\- Mmoui, Ever ?

La jeune fille ouvre la porte. Son colocataire est penché sur son ordinateur, très concentré.

\- Je fais chauffer de l'eau. Tu veux un thé ou un café ?

\- Ouais, ouais. Si tu te fais un thé, je veux bien un thé.

\- Tu t'en sors avec ton mémoire ?

\- Ça va. J'entame la rédaction de ma deuxième partie. J'ai hâte de le rendre, tu peux pas savoir…

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Quand j'aurai passé ma soutenance, on ira se bourrer la gueule à la guilde, dac ?

\- Ok. Mais ne tente pas d'embrasser Luxus comme la dernière fois que tu as fini mort de chez mort !

Fried rougit et Evergreen se met à rire. La bouilloire se met à siffler. La jeune fille retourne en cuisine et prépare une théière. Une fois le thé infusé, elle le verse dans deux tasses et en donne une à son ami avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Son téléphone lui indique 3 messages et elle a 4 notifications Magicbook et un message privé. Elle prend son PC et s'installe dans son lit, posant sa tasse sur sa table de chevet. Son portable vibre à nouveau. Lisanna.

 _Eveeeeer ! Tu viens aussi ce soir ! Trop cool ! On y va ensemble ?!_

 _Je peux passer te prendre, si tu veux._

 _… Disons, 18h30 en bas de chez toi !_

 _Ever ?_

La jeune femme soupire et décide d'appeler la jeune Strauss.

\- _Ever ?_

\- Salut, Lisanna ! Ça va ?

\- _Impec ! Oh, j'suis trop contente que tu viennes ce soir ! Tu as lu mes messages ?_

\- Oui, oui. Disons plutôt 19h au parc. Je suis en train de regarder sur MB, Cana m'a demandé si on pouvait faire la route ensemble.

\- _Ah ouais, cool ! 19h au parc, ça roule. Tu apportes quelque chose ?!_

\- Mmmmmmh… Pâte à crêpe ?!

\- _Comme d'hab quoi ! Mais ça sera parfait ! Bon, j'te laisse, Elf vient de rentrer ! Bisous à ce soir !_

\- À ce soir, Lisanna !

Elle raccroche et rajoute un commentaire sur Magicbook pour prévenir qu'elle fera des crêpes. Les notifications coulent à flot et Evergreen ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle referme son ordinateur et file en cuisine.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle pose un post-it sur le saladier de pâte à crêpe sur lequel elle a écrit en rouge : "Propriété d'Ever, ne pas toucher bande de mollusques !" Elle retourne dans sa chambre et rouvre son ordinateur. Elle consulte ses notifications et les derniers commentaires de la publication d'Erza et fait défiler le fil d'actualité…

 ** _Lyon Bastia_** _: Putain d'oral d'art sculptural de meeeerde ! - **Grey Fullbuster** aime ça - " **Grey Fullbuster** : Mec, j'me suis ramassé aussi. L'examinateur était trop chiant !"_

 ** _Bixrow Babies_** _: Allez, une petite série de pompes et on rentre ! - à **Gymnase de Magnolia** , avec **Luxus Draer** \- **Baby Strauss** et **Mira Strauss** aiment ça_

 ** _Yukino Aguria_** _a posté sur le mur d' **Angel A**. : Tu me manques, Sister !_

 ** _Rogue Chêne_** _: La vie est comme un fleuve, parfois elle est plane, parfois elle est tourbillon - " **Sting Eucliff Boss** : Meeeec, té tro un poaite ! x)"_

 ** _Carla_** _a trouvé une nouvelle fiole dans "Mage en péril"_

 ** _Laki Olieta_** _a publié une photo : En vacances avec son n'amoureux ! - **Max Alose** aime ça - " **Natsu DH** : Ouoooooh, mate la tronche de cake de Maaaax !" " **Max Alose** : Natsu, va te faire voir ! Laki, je t'aime, tu es l'ange de mon cœur !"_

 ** _Lucy HD_** _est au cinéma avec **Natsu DH** \- **Grey Fullbuster** , **Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster CŒUR** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça_

 ** _Bob de Blue Pegasus_** _: Ah l'amour… - " **Makarof Draer** : Tu t'fais vieux mon pote ! Passe à la guilde un de ces quatre que je te paie une bonne bière !"_

 ** _Roméo Cmblt_** _a ajouté **Fairy High School** à ses établissements scolaire - **Wendy Marvel** , **Mira Strauss** et 47 autres personnes aiment ça_

 ** _Frosh_** _et **Happy** sont désormais amis - **Lily Ph** aime ça_

 ** _Jellal Fernandez S_** _\- est triste : Magnolia me manque… - " **Meldy** : Magnolia ou une certaine personne à Magnolia, mon Jellal ?!"_

 ** _Bacchus le Faucon Ivre_** _: La dernière bouteille de vodka n'attend que toi, **Cana Alberona-Clive** ! - " **Guildartz Clive** : Ne corrompt pas ma fille, sale ivrogne !" " **Cana Alberona-Clive** : La ferme, papa ! Tu ne connais rien au grand amour !" " **Mira Strauss** : Serait-ce une révélation ?!" " **Cana Alberona-Clive** : Mira… Je te hais…" " **Bacchus le Faucon Ivre** : Vous n'avez pas l'impression de pourrir mon statut, là ?!"_

 ** _Elfman Strauss_** _: Être aussi sensible qu'une femme… c'est aussi ça, être un homme !_

Evergreen pousse un long soupire avant de cliquer sur le petit pouce en souriant. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'entend bien avec Elfman. Certes, il est un peu étrange et agaçant mais, c'est un ami fiable et elle le trouve, ma foi, très charmant. Elle entend la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvre et deux voix masculines qui poursuivent une conversation. La jeune fille consulte ses mails. Entre les pubs intempestives et les chaînes que lui envoie Fried, elle a un message de Mirajane lui envoyant le dernier article de son magazine féminin préféré sur "La beauté intérieure des hommes" et un message de la guilde lui précisant que 3 annonces correspondent à son profil. Elle les parcourt d'un œil avant d'archiver le message, l'une des annonces avait l'air intéressante. Elle doit juste motiver les garçons pour venir avec elle.

\- Ever ?! C'est quoi ce saladier qu'on doit pas toucher ?!

\- De la pâte à crêpe, Bix.

\- Héééé ! Pourquoi on doit pas toucher ?!

\- Parce que !

La jeune femme se lève et prend sa tasse vide avant de se rendre en cuisine.

\- C'est pour ce soir. Je vais à la coloc, soirée improvisée.

\- Et nous ? T'as pensé à nous, Ever ?! C'est pas justeuh !

\- Ça l'est, soupire Luxus. Tu veux pas qu'on t'accompagne pour y aller ?!

\- Je suis assez grande ! Et je n'y vais pas seule. Je rejoins Lisanna et Cana au parc.

\- Mouais. Ça passe !

\- Mais je ne suis plus une enfant, Luxus !

Evergreen est un peu vexée, il faut le dire. Et elle l'est toujours lorsqu'elle quitte l'appartement le soir.

\- Et ne bouffez pas n'importe quoi ! hurle-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

 **.**

La soirée, comme toutes les soirées filles à la coloc, est très animée. Lisanna met de la musique sur le PC d'Erza, les filles boivent en jouant à action-vérité, elles tannent Bisca lorsqu'elle arrive. La jeune femme avoue à demi-mot qu'elle a passé l'après-midi avec un certain Arzack Connel.

\- Il est pas mal ! s'exclame Lucy en tendant son portable connecté à Magicbook à Reby.

\- Beau gosse ! Tu l'as déniché où ?!

\- Euh…

\- À la guilde ! s'exclame Lisanna. Mira l'a vu plusieurs fois traîner autour pour croiser Bisca "par hasard" !

\- Lisanna !

Fous rires. Evergreen sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle regarde. Notification Magicbook. Elle y va machinalement.

 ** _Elfman Strauss_** _a publié sur votre mur : Comme le cœur d'une salade, certaines personnes se cachent derrière de grands masques d'indifférence._

\- Wow ! s'exclame Erza qui vient de changer de musique sur son PC. Je crois qu'on a un poète à la guilde…

La jeune femme se tourne vers Evergreen et la regarde fixement.

\- Ever… Tu as une explication ?!

\- Euh… Absolument pas !

Elle se doutait bien que cette fausse innocence la perdrait. Surtout que toutes les filles se jettent sur elle pile au moment où Mirajane arrive.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ?!

Lucy, toujours très à jour, lui tend son téléphone et la jeune serveuse se met à hurler au meurtre avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ever est amoureuse de mon frère ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! se défend l'intéressée.

Et elle doit se dépêtrer toute seule. Au fond d'elle, elle maudit ce balourd d'Elfman Strauss d'avoir publié un truc aussi… aussi…

\- Les hommes sont tout de même très étranges, soupire Wendy.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Cana ivre à ses côtés.

\- Ils nous critiquent en nous disant qu'on est incompréhensibles et à côté de ça, ils nous pondent de ces phrases auxquelles on ne capte pas un mot ! Regarde le sms que vient de m'envoyer Roméo…

Cana lit avant de hurler :

\- Woh les meufs ! Le p'tit Roméo est en kiff sur notre Wendy !

Aussitôt, toute l'attention est portée sur la jeune fille. Evergreen soupire. Pauvre Wendy, son innocence lui joue toujours de mauvais tours… Elle reprend son verre l'air de rien, délaissant l'affaire Elfman et portant son attention sur ses amies.

Elle n'apprend que le lendemain, lorsqu'elle s'éveille dans son lit avec une gueule de bois terrible, que pendant cet instant où elle a délaissé son téléphone, une certaine Mirajane Strauss a envoyé un poke à Elfman Strauss via la session Magicbook d'Evergreen. Lorsque la jeune femme s'en aperçoit, elle s'écrie :

\- Oh la salope !

Furieuse, elle se lève et courre dans la cuisine. Elle stoppe sa course. Ses trois monstres sont en train de partager leur petit déjeuner.

\- Ça va mieux, Ever ?

\- Comment ça mieux ?

Les trois hommes se regardent en silence. Evergreen se masse le front en gémissant de douleur.

\- Ok. J'ai besoin d'un cachet et d'explications ! Mais avant, je dois faire un meurtre.

\- Ça peut pas attendre ? demande Fried en penchant la tête. Ton chocolat va être froid et il n'y a presque de plus de confiture à la mûre… Bixrow va encore tout manger.

Elle ne peut pas résister à son regard et elle prend place à table. Le silence est total, gênant, encombrant.

\- C'était bien hier soir ? demande Luxus.

\- Super ! Comme d'habitude ! On a beaucoup ri, bu et mangé, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Oh pour rien.

\- T'es bien rentrée ? demande Bixrow le sourire immense en tirant la langue.

Fried lui donne un coup de pied pas discret. Evergreen sent le piège quelque part.

\- C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

\- L'embrouille c'est que Juvia nous a appelés à 4h du matin pour nous demander de venir te chercher parce que tu étais agrippée à un lampadaire et que tu hurlais que tu voulais qu'Elfman Strauss te prenne toute nue.

Bixrow ne peut pas se retenir de rire et Luxus pousse un long soupir. Evergreen est complètement sous le choc. Et, sous sa caboche, l'information fait son chemin.

\- Attend, attend… à 4h du mat, qu'est-ce que je foutais dans la rue avec Juvia ?

\- Vous sortiez de boîte, précise Fried en tentant de calmer son pote hilare à coup de pieds sous la table.

\- Apparemment vous vous êtes bien amusées. Quand on est arrivés, Erza était pendue à un type aux cheveux bleus et on a vu Gajeel qui tentait de raisonner Reby qui ne voulait pas lâcher Cana. Juvia était paniquée à ton sujet et les autres avaient déjà filé.

\- Oh.

\- Tu t'en souviens pas ? demande Bixrow qui s'est un peu calmé.

La jeune femme fait "non" de la tête et son ami repart à rire de plus belle. Luxus raconte ensuite, entre ses dents, comment elle a été chiante tout le trajet et comment elle a vomi tout le contenu de son estomac sur le sol de la salle de bain. Fried ajoute qu'il a bataillé ferme pour la coucher et elle a même pleuré en disant que de toute façon, elle était tellement moche que même Elfman ne voudrait pas d'elle. Evergreen sent qu'elle rougit à vue d'œil et quitte la table pour vérifier que Magicbook n'a rien laissé filtrer.

Heureusement, les filles ne sont pas encore remises de leur soirée. Soudain… Dlong ! Une notification. Un poke. D'Elfman Strauss. Oh le con. Il a répondu. Elle calme sa colère et clique sur le profil du jeune homme pour lui envoyer un message. Elle remarque alors, dans son fil d'actualité, le dernier post du garçon :

 _C'est une bonne journée qui commence ! :D_

Ça sent pas bon du tout ! Il faut absolument qu'elle dissipe ce malentendu. Elle veut lui envoyer un message mais elle n'a pas le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit, son portable sonne. Mira.

\- Alors, t'es contente de toi ?! hurle-t-elle dans le combiné.

\- _Salut Ever ! Bien dormi ?!_

\- Ne joue pas à la plus maline, Mira. Ça pourrait mal finir !

\- _De quoi tu parles ?_

\- De ce poke, Mira ! Tu en fais exprès ?!

\- _Ah. Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?_

\- Réfléchit, une seconde ! Il n'y a que toi pour faire ce genre de chose !

\- _Oh, tu m'en veux ?!_

\- Oui ! Tu as vu son dernier post ?

\- _Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir !_

\- Ne joue pas à ça, Mira…

\- _Hihihi ! Oh allez, avoue que c'est fun ! Et puis, ça fait un moment que vous bosser un peu tous les deux, que vous vous croisez à la guilde ! L'autre jour, il t'a même payé un cocktail et vous avez passé l'après-midi à discuter !_

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a payé un verre et que nous avons rigolés ensemble que nous sortons ensemble !

\- _T'es pas drôle, Ever._

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'humour, Mira ! Ton frère m'a renvoyé un poke !

\- QUOIIIIII ?!

Trois têtes ahuries apparaissent dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Evergreen soupire. Elle a oublié que les murs de cet appartement étaient très minces. Elle soupire. Luxus s'écrie :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Elfman ?!

\- Alors c'est vrai ?! Tu voulais vraiment qu'il te prenne toute nue ?! pleurniche Fried alors que Bixrow se tord de rire sur le plancher.

\- Oh, vous ! Ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire !

Evergreen est furieuse. Elle raccroche au nez de Mirajane et vire les garçons de sa chambre à coup de polochon. Luxus continue de beugler qu'il va aller voir ce débile et lui dire ses quatre vérités, Fried tentant de le calmer.

Dlong !

Encore ?! Evergreen a envie de disparaître dans un autre monde… Elle clique sur l'icône de message de Magicbook en tremblant un peu. Elfman Strauss. Cet idiot vient de lui envoyer un message ! Là, c'est définitif, elle va mourir.

 _"Salut Ever. Je suis désolé de te déranger mais ma grande sœur a la sale manie de téléphoner avec le haut-parleur… Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis dans l'embarras."_

Cette crevure de Mirajane ne perd rien pour attendre… Dlong !

 _"Et si ça te dérange pas, on oublie le coup des pokes… Je dirai, rien, je te promets ! Je suis désolé."_

 _"Et le message hier soir sur mon mur ?!"_

Evergreen voit le petit crayon s'animer. Dlong !

 _"Ah non, ça, ça n'a rien à voir. Je le pensais vraiment. Comme un homme._

 _"Tu es stupide, Elfman. Mais tu as un bon fond. J'accepte tes excuses même si je ne vois pas pourquoi."_

 _"Merci… Bonne journée, Ever."_

Elle a envie de lui répondre "Merci, toi aussi" mais, ses doigts sont bloqués au-dessus de son clavier. Indécise, elle répond :

 _"Si tu es dispo demain, j'ai dégoté une annonce sympa. J'ai décidé de bouder mes garçons. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ?"_

La réponse se fait attendre. Evergreen perd patience. Dlong ! Elle sursaute.

 _"Tu es bizarre, Ever. Mais tu as un bon fond. J'accepte de venir en mission avec toi. Je dois t'avouer que tu es de bonne compagnie."_

 _"Super ! A demain alors !"_

Soudainement, Evergreen se sent requinquée ! Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle attend la réponse d'Elfman. Il est long à répondre… C'est suspect. Dlong !

 _"Tu sais, Ever. Tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. J'aime ton regard et ton sourire, vraiment, sans aucune arrière pensée. Je me demandais si c'était réciproque. Et si ça l'était, j'aimerais sortir avec toi au cinéma ou autre part. Juste toi et moi. Ça te plairait ?"_

Un sourire idiot traverse le visage de la jeune femme. Cette façon qu'il a de demander les choses si simplement est véritablement trop adorable. Elle tape sa réponse avant de tout effacer.

 _" :)"_

Dlong !

 _"A demain, jolie Ever !"_

\- Aaaaaah ! hurle Fried en débarquant de nulle part. Luxus ! Ever a un rencart avec Elfman demain !

Un rugissement digne d'un coup de tonnerre se fait entendre dans la chambre voisine et Evergreen reconnait sans mal le rire de Bixrow à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Elle soupire. Il va falloir se justifier dans les règles à présent.

* * *

 **NdZ** Miam ! C'était bien long tout ça. Et tu avais un peu raison pour l'épice **JnjlenSkinjbir** ;) Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu parce que j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours là-dessus, mais vraiment vraiment ! Et rendez-vous demain pour le sixième jour dont le thème sera : chaleur. (ouais, on va retrouver la super inspiration, youhou)

En attendant, laissez une p'tite review, je n'ai encore jamais mangé personne :)


	6. Jour 06 - Café amer (chaleur)

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

La semaine est presque terminée, je trouve ça presque triste... M'enfin, ça veut dire que le week-end arrive ! (dit la fille qui bosse le samedi) Aujourd'hui, le thème est "chaleur" et, vous l'aurez compris, c'était très naze. Mais, j'me suis assez bien amusée à l'écrire. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question de savoir d'où m'est venue cette idée saugrenue que j'annonce en première phrase, il faut savoir que c'est ma petite sœur qui m'avait lancée cette phrase comme ça, il y a un moment. **Ko'** , voilà pour toi, sale gosse ! Et on passe au café aujourd'hui !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Camille : Merciiii :) J'imagine très bien Luxus dans cette attitude superprotective ^^_

Et donc, comme toujours, Magnolia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Au menu, gratin d'Evergreen et soufflé d'Elfman**

 **Jour 06 - Café amer (chaleur)**

 **.**

Elle voulait absolument cette peluche manchot. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle la voulait. Elle n'était pas plus mise en avant qu'une autre, pas plus ou moins chère, mais c'était elle. Elle et pas une autre, avait elle décrété en fixant la peluche dans la vitrine du marchand.

Son manège ne passe pas inaperçu. Elfman qui sort de la chocolaterie, sur le trottoir juste en face, voit la jolie fée figée devant la vitre.

\- Bonjour Ever ! s'exclame-t-il en approchant.

Elle sursaute en plaçant ses bras devant elle en signe de défense. La carrure imposante d'Elfman la rassure quelque peu.

\- Oh, bonjour Elfman.

\- Je t'ai fait peur, je crois. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec insistance ? demande le mage en s'approchant d'elle.

Par le froid glacial de ce mois de décembre, Evergreen apprécie la proximité du jeune homme car il dégage une chaleur douce et rassurante. Elle relève la tête pour le regarder. Il scrute la vitrine, les sourcils froncés, deux doigts pensifs caressant son menton. Elle a un petit rire qu'elle étouffe dans sa main. Puis, elle remarque son sac.

\- Oh ! Tu as acheté des chocolats ?!

\- Ah, oui ! s'exclame Elfman en détournant son attention de la vitrine. Je voudrais faire plaisir à ma petite sœur qui est malade.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Une grippe. C'est trois fois rien mais, Mira lui a interdit de sortir. Aussi, je lui ai promis de ramener des chocolats. Elle dormait quand je suis partie. Elle ne fait que ça depuis deux jours…

Elfman pousse un long soupir. Evergreen sait qu'il s'inquiète pour sa jeune sœur. Alors, elle pose sa petite main sur l'avant-bras du mage. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Elle va s'en remettre très vite. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oui, souffle-t-il. Ça te dit d'aller prendre un café ?

\- À la guilde ? demande Evergreen.

\- On est un peu loin.

Il lui désigne de l'index un petit troquet dont l'enseigne illumine le ciel gris. Elle accepte en souriant.

Dans le café, il y a beaucoup de tables libres. Ils en choisissent une au hasard, se calant entre une colonne et le mur de séparation entre les locaux privés et la salle. Ils s'assoient. Evergreen retire son bonnet et son manteau. Elle remet ses lunettes qui s'étaient couvertes de buée en entrant et se frictionne les bras. Elfman retire sa veste polaire et pose son sac de chocolat à ses pieds. Un serveur approche :

\- Messieurs dames ?

D'un haussement de sourcil, Elfman invite Evergreen à passer commande avant lui.

\- Je voudrais bien un café serré.

\- La même chose, s'il vous plait.

Le serveur s'éloigne.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu buvais du café, Ever.

\- Ça m'arrive, soupire la jeune femme. Surtout quand je suis frigorifiée.

\- Il ne fait pas si froid que ça…

\- Dit celui qui produit autant de chaleur qu'un radiateur magique !

Elfman éclate de rire. Lisanna lui dit toujours la même chose lorsqu'elle vient se coucher auprès de lui, quand elle a trop froid toute seule dans son grand lit. Evergreen fait mine d'être vexée et fait la moue en regardant ailleurs. Le serveur apporte les cafés. D'un même mouvement, les deux mages délaissent le morceau de sucre emballé et portent la tasse à leur lèvre. Ils boivent une gorgée.

\- Aaah, il est bien chaud, souffle la fée.

\- Il est amer, ajoute le jeune homme.

Evergreen approuve en avalant une deuxième gorgée. Soudain, elle demande :

\- Au fait… c'est toi qui m'invite, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Assurément. Mais à une condition.

Elle repose sa tasse avec un air interrogateur.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu regardais si fixement dans la vitrine tout à l'heure.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Evergreen soupire. Il va la trouver ridicule. Elle croise le regard d'Elfman. Il a l'air diablement sérieux. Et elle sait qu'il n'est pas du même acabit que ses garçons. Il ne va pas éclater de rire comme Bixrow ("Mouahahahah ! Excellent ! Notre Ever qui retombe en enfance !"), il ne va pas s'extasier comme Fried ("Oh Ever, je savais que tu avais gardé ton âme d'enfant quelque part enfoui eu fond de toi !") et il ne va pas non plus rester stoïque comme Luxus ("Nan mais t'as quel âge ?!"). Elle pousse un long soupir en plongeant le regard dans sa tasse.

\- Je voulais la peluche manchot…

Pendant un instant, il ne se passe rien. Puis, Elfman demande :

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Bah… ouais… Elle m'a attirée. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais… je la trouve euh… comment dire ?

Elle hésite. Elfman le sait parce qu'elle entortille une mèche de cheveu autour de son index. Il réfléchit avec elle et s'exclame soudainement :

\- Chaleureuse !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Mais oui ! Je l'ai vue. Elle est chaleureuse !

\- Désolée Elfman mais là, je ne vois pas…

\- Mais si.

Il soupire et avale d'un trait le reste de son café. Lorsqu'il repose sa tasse sur la soucoupe, Evergreen voit ses deux yeux briller comme des étoiles.

\- Cette peluche, elle avait l'air toute douce et puis, tu as vu comment ils ont cousu les boutons de ses yeux ?! On aurait dit qu'ils nous demandaient un câlin.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Et ces petites ailes qui n'était pas totalement collées à son corps donnaient envie d'y glisser les bras.

\- Exactement ! Oh et quand je repense à ses toutes petites papattes… On aurait presque envie de mordre dedans comme dans un petit cœur de salade…

\- Là, tu as l'air d'un idiot !

Il se met à sourire et approche sa tête de la fée.

\- C'est décidé ! Je te l'achète pour Noël ! Viens !

Elle n'a le temps de rien dire. En une minute, Elfman a pris son bonnet pour lui enfoncer sur le crâne, il a mis son manteau sur ses épaules, a passé rapidement sa veste et a laissé quelques pièces sur la table. Il attrape du bout des doigts son sac de chocolat et prend Evergreen par la main en l'entraînant dehors.

Le froid les saisit mais rien ne semble arrêter la folie d'Elfman. Il tire Evergreen jusqu'à la boutique et pousse la porte avec l'énergie de celui qui est de bonne humeur.

\- Bonjour ! lance-t-il.

Sans lâcher la main d'Evergreen, il se dirige vers la peluche manchot et s'arrête. D'un geste très lent, il la prend par le haut de la tête et la donne à la jeune femme. Elle se délivre de la poigne d'Elfman et hésite un instant avant de glisser ses bras sous les ailes du manchot et de l'enlacer très fort contre sa poitrine. Elfman est heureux. Les deux mages se dirigent vers la caisse et ressortent du magasin, Evergreen portant un énorme sac, le sourire immense.

Au beau milieu du trottoir, ils se sourient comme des enfants. Alors, la fée pose son sac au sol et glisse ses deux bras sous ceux d'Elfman. Elle enserre le torse du mage en posant sa petite tête contre sa poitrine. Le jeune homme est surpris.

\- Euh… Ever ?!

\- Tu n'as pas le même regard que cette peluche manchot, ni les même petites papattes. Tu n'as pas d'ailes et ta veste n'est pas douce mais tu as une chose en commun avec ce manchot.

Il sourit, il sait exactement ce qu'elle va dire. Alors, il passe ses deux bras dans le dos de la frêle fée et la serre un peu contre lui, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a compris. Alors qu'il a l'impression d'être sur un nuage, la petite voix d'Evergreen le fait redescendre sur terre.

\- Il fait pas très chaud, on irait bien prendre un café, non ?

Ils se séparent et se sourient. Elle reprend son sac, il lui indique le petit café dont l'enseigne illumine le gris du ciel et ils retournent s'y installer à la même place, devant la même tasse de café sans sucre, comme s'ils n'y avaient pas bougé.

* * *

 **NdZ** Miam ! Au jour 06, Zuzu vous offre un câlin ! Allez, avec un peu de chance, il y aura un baiser au jour 07 ;) A tous les fans de manchots, plein d'amour à vous ! (et aux autres aussi, bande de jaloux !) Et en plus, je poste ce chapitre en buvant mon thé. La classe ! Demain, le septième et dernier thème sera : fleur ! Vous avez hâte ?! Ouais, moi aussi ^^

Et pour les reviews, c'est dessous :) J'aimerai vous dire que vous gagnerez une peluche manchot en cliquant mais c'est pas le cas donc, bon...


	7. Jour 07 - Baiser tendre (fleur)

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Et voilà le dernier jour de cette week ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu, d'avoir reviewé, d'avoir aimé ! Merci aux auteurs qui ont enchantés cette semaine, merci à tous ! Pour ma part, ce dernier jour dont le thème est "fleur" est basé sur la base du EverElf : la dispute, mouahahah ! Parce qu'Ever est juste ultra chieuse quand elle s'y met et que dès qu'il y a un tout petit quelque chose qui ne va pas, plus rien ne va. Du tout. (et ne vous avais-je pas promis un baiser ? ^^)

Je vous fais pas le blabla habituel, hein, vous savez, Mashima etc, etc.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Au menu, gratin d'Evergreen et soufflé d'Elfman**

 **Jour 07 - Baiser tendre (fleur)**

 **.**

Des fleurs ! Il lui a apporté des fleurs ! De toutes les choses ridicules dont il est capable de faire, comme hurler qu'il est un homme ou mettre son poings dans les têtes de ceux qui s'approchent trop près de ses sœurs, il faut qu'il lui envoie des fleurs. Certes, l'intention est gentille. Mais non ! Absolument pas ! Ça ne lui fait pas du tout plaisir ! Evergreen regarde le petit mot qui accompagne le bouquet de lys qu'un petit commis vient d'apporter à son appartement. "Pour ma jolie fée, avec amour et tendresse" Et en plus, il lui laisse un petit mot ridicule avec ! Elle sent son sang bouillir, elle a l'impression qu'elle va exploser. "Avec amour et tendresse" Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ! Et pourquoi ne la demande-t-il pas en mariage ?! Ils pourraient faire de beaux enfants ! Un bouquet de lys et un petit mot stupide… Et pourquoi pas une salade, hein ?! Une belle laitue bien verte avec petit cœur tout jaune et craquant ! L'imbécile !

\- C'est quoi Ever ?! C'est pour ton anniversaire ?

\- La ferme ! hurle la jeune femme en balançant à la tête de Bixrow le bouquet de lys qu'elle vient de recevoir.

\- Bon anniversaire ! hurle Fried le sourire immense.

Puis, il croise le regard noir et glacial d'Evergreen et il se fige au milieu de la cuisine, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. La jeune femme traverse la pièce et file s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- C'est pas moi, couine Fried en voyant les sourcils froncés de Bixrow derrière son masque.

\- Nan. C'est pas moi non plus. C'est Elfman.

La porte de la chambre d'Evergreen s'ouvre.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre ce nom dans cette baraque !

La porte se referme en claquant. Bixrow remonte ses manches, Fried desserre son col. Ça va barder. Le mage aux cheveux verts prend le bouquet et, pris de pitié pour ces si jolies fleurs, il les met dans un vase et il pose le vase à l'abri de la folie d'Evergreen. Bixrow lit le message.

\- C'est bizarre, souffle-t-il.

\- Quoi ? murmure Fried en s'approchant de son ami.

Le marionnettiste tend le message à son pote qui lit le petit mot d'un air attentionné. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est pas de lui.

\- Tu le pense aussi.

\- J'en suis sûr ! Elfman a une écriture plus penchée et plus ronde.

\- J'aime tes capacités de mage runique, mon p'tit pote ! Alors, c'est qui ?!

\- Tu le sais très bien, Bixrow. Habille-toi, on va à la guilde.

Le mage de possession humaine sourit. Oh oui, il suppose sans mal de qui vient cette mauvaise blague. Ses totems s'animent autour de lui et il se lève en s'étirant.

\- Ever ?! On va à la guilde, tu viens ?

\- "T'es pas fou ?!" hurle le regard de Fried.

\- Même pas en rêve ! réplique la jeune femme.

Fried sursaute.

\- Ever adorée, tu pleures ?

\- Pas du tout ! Sortez, laissez-moi tranquille !

Bixrow fait un clin d'œil à son ami qui n'est pas très rassuré de laisser la jeune fille seule dans l'appartement. Mais, il lui fait confiance alors, il le suit. Et les deux mages sortent de l'appartement en refermant derrière eux.

 **.**

Evergreen est triste. Effroyablement triste. Elle avait espéré qu'Elfman ait une petite attention à son égard pour son anniversaire. Bon, ce n'est pas très difficile étant donné qu'elle a fait des sous-entendus pas très sous-entendus toute la semaine. Elle sait qu'Elfman n'est pas un idiot et qu'il a compris qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour elle. Mais bon sang ! Où est parti son cerveau lorsqu'il a été question de l'achat du cadeau ?! Pleurnichant sur son oreiller, elle se dit qu'il aurait pu faire un effort… Un pot de confiture ou même une invitation au resto lui aurait fait plaisir. Même si le resto en question est la guilde. Un énorme soupir passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Le silence est pesant autour d'elle.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte. Evergreen grogne. Elle n'a pas envie d'aller ouvrir. Avec un peu de chance, c'est Reby qui lui apporte un livre emballé dans un papier vert avec un ruban doré qu'elle aura froncé avec la lame d'un ciseau. On frappe une deuxième fois, un peu plus fortement. Evergreen se redresse. Ce n'est pas Reby. C'est peut-être Luxus qui vient la sortir de son trou. À tous les coups, les garçons sont allés tout lui raconter. Elle grogne en se levant. En passant devant le miroir, elle soupire en constatant que pour un anniversaire, elle a vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, une sale gueule. Elle se traine jusqu'à la porte qu'elle déverrouille prudemment. La porte s'ouvre.

Sur le pallier, droit et souriant dans un pantalon repassé, portant une chemise verte à carreaux, les cheveux fraîchement coupés, Elfman tend entre ses deux énormes mains un paquet minuscule.

Pendant une seconde, Evergreen ne comprend pas. Elle regarde fixement le mage tiré à quatre épingles et souriant les joues roses.

\- Bon anniversaire, Ever.

\- Imbécile, crache-t-elle. J'ai déjà vu les fleurs…

Elfman tombe de haut.

\- Des fleurs ? Quelles fleurs ?

Avec le temps et surtout grâce à Bixrow, Evergreen a appris à étudier les expressions des gens. Elle est même devenue très douée pour ça. Aussi, lorsqu'elle voit l'innocence pure et l'incompréhension totale sur le visage du mage dans l'encadrement de sa porte, elle comprend qu'il y a erreur. Alors, elle s'empourpre et ferme la porte en la claquant.

\- Ever ! s'exclame le mage complètement ahuri.

\- Une minute, Elfman ! Je ne suis absolument pas présentable ! Je te promets que je peux remédier à ça rapidement !

Le jeune homme pose son oreille sur le battant de bois. Il entend que ça farfouille à l'intérieur. Il entend la jeune femme faire des "aïe" et des "mais dégage, foutu machin" qui le font sourire.

\- Bixrow et Fried ne sont pas avec toi ?!

\- Non ! perçoit-il au loin. Ces deux là sont partis régler quelques comptes je crois…

Il entend des petits talons claquer sur le plancher. Il se recule et la porte s'ouvre à nouveau pour laisser apparaître une fée encore plus belle que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

\- Bon, je suis désolée, je me suis préparée vite fait…

\- Tu es magnifique, souffle Elfman.

\- Mais pas du tout, voyons ! rougit l'intéressée.

Le mage de Take Over se reprend en secouant la tête. Il tend à nouveau son minuscule paquet entre ses grosses paluches.

\- Bon anniversaire, Ever.

Elle sourit en prenant le cadeau qu'elle ouvre minutieusement. À l'intérieur du paquet, il y a une fine chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pend une petite fée dans la même matière, tenant entre ses doigts une perle d'ambre. Elfman se tortille sur place.

\- Il n'y avait pas de pierre verte, s'excuse-t-il. Mais, je me suis dis que l'ambre t'irait aussi bien…

\- C'est un excellent choix, merci Elfman.

Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et le jeune homme baisse un peu la tête. Les lèvres de la fée rencontrent la joue d'Elfman.

\- Tu me l'accroches ? demande-t-elle en lui tendant le collier.

Il affirme du chef et Evergreen se tourne, relevant ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque. De ses gros doigts malhabiles, il décroche le fermoir avec difficultés. La jeune femme rit doucement. Elfman passe la chaîne autour du cou de la mage et bataille avec le fermoir. En soupirant, il déclare enfin :

\- Voilà. Et désolé… c'était un peu trop petit pour moi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ouah, il est vraiment magnifique !

\- Tout à fait.

Ils se sourient, en silence, sur le pallier de l'appartement. Puis, Elfman s'exclame :

\- Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour sur les bords du fleuve ?!

\- Oh oui bonne idée !

Elle ferme l'appartement et sort, en charmante compagnie. Ils se promènent longuement, lentement, sur les bords du fleuve, regardant avec allégresse l'eau couler dans ses canaux silencieux. Ils discutent de tout et de rien. Du soleil, des enfants qui se chamaillent dans les ruelles, du marchand de cravate qui a noué la sienne à l'envers, de la petite vieille qui est indécise sur sa viande (filet ou poitrail ?), du temps qui passe… Soudain, Evergreen s'exclame :

\- Oh j'ai envie de faire un pique-nique dans l'herbe !

\- Ah… ce midi ?!

\- Oui ! Les garçons peuvent bien s'inquiéter, je m'en fiche !

\- Euh… c'est que…

Elfman a l'air tout gêné. La jeune femme soupire.

\- Ne me dit rien… Tout est déjà prévu à la guilde, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Aaah, tu sais bien à quel point Mira est à cheval sur les fêtes d'anniversaire !

\- Mira ! Mais bien sûr ! s'écrie Evergreen en claquant ses doigts.

Surpris par le cri de la fée, le mage sursaute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma sœur ?

\- Oh, rien. Je crois juste qu'elle va se faire tirer les oreilles par deux amis à moi…

Elfman a soudainement bien peur. Evergreen lui lance un sourire sincère et lui explique la fameuse histoire du bouquet de lys de ce matin. Le Strauss assure une dizaine de fois que ce n'est vraiment pas lui, qu'il s'excuse de l'avoir rendu triste même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. La jeune femme rit devant tant de gentillesse.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je me disais aussi que c'était trop suspect !

\- Je sais bien que les fleurs, c'est trop facile ! assure Elfman. Je crois que Mira va m'entendre, aussi.

Evergreen sourit. Elle éclate de rire lorsqu'elle voit la tête d'Elfman après lui avoir récité le petit mot qu'il y avait de joint au bouquet.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment écrit ça ?! s'étrangle-t-il.

La jeune mage est obligée de se tenir les cotes ! L'homme en face d'elle a une expression tellement hilarante. Il se met à bouder en disant que c'est pas drôle et nianiania. Alors, Evergreen, prise dans sa bonne humeur, noue ses deux bras à la nuque d'Elfman et dépose un gros bisou sur sa joue en murmurant :

\- T'es trop mignon…

Il se sent rougir à vu d'œil. Mais, il ne va pas se laisser intimider par une femme, aussi petite et jolie soit-elle. Il passe son bras droit dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui. Surprise par ce soudain contact, Evergreen lâche un petit cri. Elfman ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Sa main gauche glisse le long de la joue de la fée et il rapproche son visage du sien pour que leurs lèvres se joignent. Evergreen sourit contre les lèvres d'Elfman et se laisse porter par le flot de tendresse. Elle glisse ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée du jeune homme, croisant sa jambe avec la sienne. Ils se séparent et se regardent dans le fond des yeux. Ils n'ont même pas besoin de mots. Elfman prend la main d'Evergreen dans la sienne et l'entraîne à la guilde.

Le festin est gargantuesque, tous les mages sont là ! La bière coule à flot, tout le monde rit, danse et chante ! Comme prévu, Evergreen reçoit de Reby un livre enveloppé dans du papier vert avec un ruban doré froncé. Les autres mages ont également fait un petit geste, elle remercie tout le monde. Ses garçons lui disent que son cadeau l'attend à l'appartement et Luxus s'excuse car il a oublié le sien dans sa chambre. Mirajane ne fait pas la fière derrière son comptoir et Elfman regarde toute l'agitation avec un air complètement ailleurs. Avant de quitter la guilde, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Evergreen s'approche de lui. Elle pose une main sur sa poitrine et dépose un baiser de papillon sur le bout de ses lèvres.

\- Demain, on fait un pique-nique ? demande-t-elle avec son plus charmant sourire.

\- D'accord. Rendez-vous à midi au parc de Magnolia, réplique le jeune homme en posant une main sur le dos de la jeune femme.

Cette main glisse jusqu'aux fesses de la mage qui ne peut réprimer un sourire malin à destination du jeune homme qui lui fait mille promesses dans le regard.

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous vous êtes régalés. Moi en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à vous concocter cette petite semaine riche en vitamines ! Je m'excuse un peu pour hier, de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lire et de répondre à tous, travail + gala de danse oblige, j'ai manqué de temps. Promis, je rattrape mon retard demain. Je remercie mes deux guests qui sont passées chaque jour, merci les filles, vous êtes super !

Je vous envoie des baisers tendres à tous et surtout des immenses mercis ! Et n'oubliez jamais ce petit cœur de salade ;)

Pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous ;)

Et à l'année prochaine... ?!


End file.
